The objective of this project is to elucidate the structure of the proteins of the lens and relate such information to the formation of cataract. During the past year, human alpha crystallin has been isolated and characterized. A fluorescent polypeptide believed to be associated with cataract formation has been isolated and characterized and we have also extended our understanding of protein synthesis in the lens. Investigation of the high molecular weight protein fraction of the human lens is continuing since it is believed to be a major factor in producing lens opacity. Bibliographic references: Spector, A., Debdutta, R. and Stauffer, J.: Isolation and Characterization of an Age-dependent Polypeptide from Human Lens with Non-tryptophan Fluorescence. Exp Eye Res. 21, 24, 1975.